A Unexpected Love
by Alycats 96
Summary: Clara is the youngest Sharpe. She has been gone for quite some time. She returns home years later now grown up and as a beautiful ballernia, to her awaiting family, but Thomas soon falls for her. Will she learn to love him that way? Or will the idea repulse her? How will Lucille respond to the idea of her brother loving another? WARNING: Incest, and possible sex in later chapters
1. She returns

Chapter 1: She returns

{Welcome! Just as a forewarning there may be some confusing text so I'll leave a key here so you can guide your way through this story without trouble! Parts with italics are memories. Words blocked in slashes (ex /tried/) represents a character putting focus on a word. The point of view from which the story is told from will switch from chapter to chapter, but it will be clearly marked so there is no confusement. If you have any questions feel free to let me know! Also let me know if you wish for me to continue! Without further a due I present to you _A Unexpected Love_!}

 **-Thomas Sharpe-**

 _Tears streamed down the twelve year old's face. Blood had been shed, and the boy did not understand what this meant. Lucille said it had to be done. She said it was the only way to purge themselves of all the wrongs that had done to them. She said it was the only way for them to free.. The only way they could stay with each other.. But things went terribly wrong.. The siblings were to be broken apart as at last, they no longer had a parent to watch them. They were on their own. All they had now in this world was each other. Thomas sniffed some, looking back at his older sister Lucille. She nodded and smiled reassuringly at him, taking his free hand in hers and placing a kiss on his. The boy then looked down at his other sister.._

 _A five year old who was shaking in fear.. A little girl who had lost her mother. A innocent child who did not understand what death truly meant.. She clung to a stuffed animal bear like it was life itself before she turned. Looking up at her brother with wet sky blue eyes, she asked, "Omas what is wrong?" She asked, not able to properly pronounce her brother's name._

 _Thomas kneeled so that he was at eye height with the girl. "Fret not little Clara. Everything will be okay. We just have to go away for a while.. But we will be together. I promise you that. We will /always/ be together," He promised Clara, a small smile came across his face as he tried to convey the idea in the child's mind._

 _"Where has mother gone?" She asked, looking around as the police and reporters fled into the house. They all paused the three like they were the plague. Clara watched them all pass before she looked back at Thomas, waiting for his explanation; however, it was not Thomas who answered._

 _"Mother will no longer be joining us sister. It is just us now," The oldest, Lucille, called. Their mother would truly never join them again.. Lucille had made sure of that. Their mother was now soaked in her own blood in the bath tube, her skull smashed in, and it had all be done in the name of love… A monsterly, unholy love.. The only love any of the children knew.._

 _Lucille reached down and grabbing her brother's shoulder. She and Thomas had a rather unusual relationship.. The two of them were far more passionate with each other than a brother and sister should be. Thomas was far too young to know any better, and Lucille took advantage of that. She played and manipulated her brother so that he would never leave her. Thomas did not fight though. He loved Lucille.. He loved both his sisters, but Clara was a child. He did not hold the same urges for her that he did for Lucille.. Well not then, he did not.._

 _The moment of thought and comfort was short lived as soon the police finally came to collect them. One of the men picked up Clara, pulling her right from Thomas's grip. The boy yelled, trying to follow after his sister, but Lucille held him back as she watched the other girl leave. The bear the child clutched too so dearly fell to the floor as Thomas's shouts filled the air. Finally he broke free from the restrains that held him back. He sprinted after them. The entire time, Clara looked back at her brother as she carried away. Once she was placed into an awaiting carriage, she still did not remove her eyes from him. She tried to call out to him, but her small voice was drowned out by excitement around her._

 _"No! No! You can't take her! She's just a child! She needs us! She can't be alone! Let her go!" Thomas cried as he ran outside, fighting to get his sister back, but he was simply pushed back by the police. He was told to sit down and hush up, but he did not listen. He continued to protest the unjust act. His efforts would be in vain though.. His last memory of his sister was the sight of her peering back at him as the carriage begin to take her away. Her last memory of her family was her brother on his knees, her bear in his hand, Lucille holding him close to her as he sobbed…_

 _The other two children would be sent away as well. Lucille to a hospital to diagnose her mental state, and Thomas to a boarding school. It would be a few years until Lucille and Thomas saw each other again, but it would be almost forever until Clara was seen again._

Thomas let out a breath as he fiddled with the blueprints in front of him. He was currently working on a machine that could save his family name and restore their now dilapidating house. In the time Lucille and him had been gone, the house had been to sink further down into the clay mines bellow, and with no one actually mining down there, things were only getting worst. That is why Thomas, who was a skilled engineer, was working on solving that problem so that they could continue to live in their beloved home, but today he just could not focus for the life of him.. He keep turning to the stuffed animal bear that sat mere three feet away.. The painful memory of how that beloved child was ripped from them shook his mind, causing him to close his eyes and put his face into his hands.. He had the ability to search for her now.. He was no longer a mere boy. He was a man now. A baronet at that..

The thought brought a glimmer of hope into his light blue eyes. A smile breaking across his pale skin. He stood up, running a hand through his raven black hair before straightening out his black vest as he began to search for stationary. He did not have the money for an investigator, but perhaps he could use his charm to persuade people into helping him find his long lost sister.. His actions, however, were soon cute off as Lucille snuck into the room. She silently walked up behind him, before placing a kiss on his neck.

The action brought Thomas to a halt as a wave of pleasure washed over him. He shuddered some before chuckling. "Well hello to you too dear sister," He smiled before turning around and facing her.

Lucille had also grown up much since that dreadful day. She was a woman herself. Her long raven black hair was braided back into a neat braid around her head, and she wore a elegant navy blue dress. She also wore a crimson red ring on her hand, a "gift" from her mother. The same cold look still rested in her blue eyes, but today, the look was replaced by something that not even Thomas could explain what it was.. It was currently a new look… What had happened to bring about such a look?..

"Greetings brother," She responded, leaning forward and kissing him. Thomas gladly kissed her back, placing his hands on her hips. "I hope you are not busy because I have quite the surprise waiting for you"

He raised a brow before leaning back and asking, "Oh? Is that so? And what is this surprise of yours?"

She simply just smiled, offering her hand. "If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it? Come with me, and I shall show."

Thomas chuckled, taking her hand before allowing himself to be led from his workshop in the attic all the way down multiple floors, around many twists and turns, before finally his sister led him to the front door. Once they made it there, she took a cloth and tied it around his eyes.

"Lucille. What is this for?" He asked with a smile, trying to take it off, but she stopped him.

"Do not take it off. You'll ruin the surprise," Lucille responded before she carefully guided him outside. "Now you may take it off."

Thomas did not hesitate. He took off the blindfold before his eyes immediately fixed on something. A young, beautiful girl no older than eighteen carefully stepped down from a carriage. The driver helped her down as she held up the side of her white lace dress that hugged and complemented her fragile but glorious little body.. Her auburn brown hair fell to her mid back and was currently straightened but curled elegantly at the end. Her sky blue eyes sparkled like jewels as she looked around. Her skin was almost as pale as the snow that fell in the winter. Her lips and cheeks as red as roses... The wind picked up, causing the blue cloak she wore and her hair to elegantly flow out behind her. No that couldn't be.. That possibly couldn't be.. But oh she was the right age..

He could feel his heart growing in his chest as he gazed upon this beautiful woman.. This God sent angel.. To Lucille this was not expected.. She was not supposed to be this stunning… Thomas was not supposed to be this stricken.. He was /her's/ and no one else's.. A look of anger and bitterness came across Lucille's face, but a plan across in her mind. This was no problem. This could be played for her benefit. She could gain everything she wanted.. Her family to be secure at her side.. She smirked, looking to her brother. "Go to her," She prompted, giving him a slight shove forward.

Thomas with his mouth still hanging some, nodded before he swallowed deeply. Slowly, he made his dissent over to the girl, who turned and meet his gaze. She smiled at him, causing him to charmingly smile back.

"Forgive me. I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting. My name is Thomas Sharpe. And yours is, my lady?" He asked, reaching for her hand and placing a soft kiss on the back of it. The girl simply just smiled before she laughed.

"I know it has been a while, but do not tell me dear brother that you have forgotten entirely about me," She answered. Her voice was soft and smooth like silk.

Thomas's face dropped once again as he stared at her.. It /was/ her.. The missing one.. The one that had caused him so much heartache.. "Clara?..."


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

(( Be warned that the incest begins to pick up at the end of this chapter! Nothing R rated yet, but definitely PG-13! ))

 **-Lucille Sharpe-**

Everything had been unexpected.. The youngest siblings return was not supposed such a phenomenon. The once child had been said to be beautiful, to be elegant, but Lucille had never expected this.. She had never expected Clara to take Thomas by such a surprise, but then again she did not expect such a surprise herself.. But it happened.. And now the old plans would have to be changed. It would only be a matter of time before Thomas began to fell urges towards her, and if Lucille tried to suppress them, it would only a wedge between her and her beloved brother.. So instead she would encourage his feelings for Clara. She would guide the two to become more bonded just as Lucille and Thomas had. This way, the both of them would never wish to leave. The family would be whole and that was the plan all along. Oh yes this could work.. Lucille could make this work…

It had been a few months since Clara had return. A few months since the light in Thomas's eyes had returned. The two were inseparable.. Thomas would show her his invention, including the grand mining invention. He even allowed her to work on it from time to time, but of course he would be right behind her, arms around her waist as his hands guided her hands to the proper place. Thomas, however, was not always the teacher though. Her ballet drew him even closer. Lucille had never seen her brother so wide eyed, so baffled by anything save from when he was a child.. There was something about the soft movements, the graceful way she could travel from one side of the room to the other without hardly touching the ground.. Perhaps it was those long legs.. That slime torso.. That beautiful face with eyes that played their own story.. Lucille considered the idea of making Clara join in the family activities.. She could bring in rich man with ease. She could be that last push they needed to get the family name back.. However, Thomas would never go for that. He would want to keep the young Sharpe away from any and all danger… That's when it hit Lucille. The perfect plan. A plan that would keep Clara from ever leaving and returning to London. A plan that would keep Thomas satisfied and right at the eldest's side..

A smirk came across Lucille's face as she dragged her fingers across the keyboard of the piano. The familiar echo of notes filled the air as did the laughter of Thomas and Clara. The youngest was currently trying to teach Thomas ballet and how to be the proper partner, but the male was more interested in playing with the young thing. His hands on her waist, keeping her near him as she tried to leap way. The eldest turned, looking at them. Her dark eyes falling on Clara. She looked nothing like the other two siblings.. She was too softly featured.. Her hair a simple shade of brown instead of midnight black. If one did not know, they would have never guessed that Clara was a sibling to the other two, and that's where Lucille's plan came in.

You see Clara was adopted by a rich, rich family. One who knew nothing of her past. All they knew of was the beautiful little girl without a family and a home. They took her in, gave her the rich last name, put her through the finest ballet schools. She was in all technicality a Parker instead of a Sharpe. The public had all but forgotten about the youngest Sharpe as she had been gone so long, and unless someone said something, which they wouldn't, Clara could be played off as an outsider.. An outsider who fell in love with Thomas and got married.. A marriage that would not end in tragedy like the other ones Thomas went through. Clara's adopted family, thrilled to see that their only daughter had found a husband who would care for her and flourish her dream, would pay an impeccable dowry.. Clara could then convince them to invest in the machine.. They would be set finically for life. The family would be together, Clara would not lose her last name, and if they needed more funds for whatever reason, the youngest could just be said to be the sibling so that Thomas could bring in another unknowing wife.. It was the perfect plan.. Thomas would be thrilled to carry out this plan, but the question was how would Clara react? How she would see marrying her own brother? She was not raised in the environment where that type of behavior was completely allowed.. Lucille could change that though. She would show her little sister that it was completely acceptable.

Sitting up straight, she cleared her throat as she raised a brow to her brother and sister. Clara stopped, looking at her with those curious blue eyes. She wore a handmaid ballet tutu. The straps were thin and lined with jewels. The top was made of red velvet material that was also lined with jewels around the sweetheart neck line. The red material dipped in between her breasts, but a tan patch was placed in to cover her cleavage. The red fanned out into the bottom which then turned into a white tutu. Her brown hair pulled back into a tight dancer's bun, which of course Lucille had done for her. It was a beautiful outfit for the little dancer, an outfit that excited Thomas.. Which was just what needed to happen.

"Enough of that you two. You are going to break something," She scolded lightly, though there was really nothing in the room to break other than the piano. They had made a little studio for Clara. An empty room with nice bouncy floors and a piano so that she could dance her little heart out.

"Our apologizes Lucille. We were just having fun," Thomas chuckled, placing a hand over his mouth as he stepped to the side of Clara. His hand on the other side of her waist as he moved causing her to be pulled closer to him. Thomas was in a simple lose long sleeve white shirt, black pants, his dress shoes, and black suspenders. His black hair neatly pushed back.

"Oh I could hear that," Lucille remarked, looking him over for a moment. "But the little one needs to actually practice, so unless you are going to do the routine with her brother, I suggest you return to your work or step to the side."

Thomas nodded, removing his hand from her side. "My work is on pause for the moment. I am waiting for more parts to come in, but no matter. I will not become a nuisance dear sister," He assured the eldest, coming over to her and placing a kiss on the top of her head before he simply stood to the side. Lucille smiled at him before turning to Clara, waving her hand to get the dancer to move.

The youngest looked back at her, nodding before moving into her starting position. Lucille then began to play a piano version of Swan Lake. The music was breathtaking and the dancing was impeccable.. It drove Thomas over the edge. Lucille smirked as she watched the wave of pleasure wash over her brother. Once she finished the song, she turned and looked to Clara.

"Go get washed up and into a proper dress," She ordered Clara, who nodded and walked off. Lucille got up and walked over to Thomas who was out of breath as he watched Clara walk away. She chuckled some, placing her hand over the bulge that affected his pants.

"Lucille… I do not understand what has come over me," He breathed, looking at her as he moved into her hand more.

"You have feelings for her Thomas. I know I told you never to fall in love with another. I know you promised, but she is your expectation brother. Fall for her. Fall head over heals for her.. Pleasure her. Show her the love you have shown me. She will soon enough fall for you and pleasure you, but until then my sweat Thomas, I shall continue to satisfy those urges that the little dancer inspires in you," She breathed, leaned in and kissing along his jaw line. Thomas just stood there, looking straight ahead of him in a fixed position.

"I love her Lucille…"

"I know you do Thomas. She's your sister."

"No not like that.. She's the love of my life. She's perfect, everything I have ever dreamed of in a woman. What if she doesn't fall for me? I do not if I would be able to stand such a thing.."

"She will Thomas. Do not fret," She pressed a kiss to his lips. "I have a plan. A plan that will keep her from leaving and keep her right in your arms.. But I shall tell you that later. For now, come. Let me help you relieve yourself from what she done to you," She tempted him, taking his hand in hers as she pulled at him to come. Thomas stood there for a moment more before following Lucille up to her room. A trip that led them to intimacy, and trip that led Thomas to see that he no longer loved Lucille that way.. Clara had won over his heart, his love.. His sexual arousal..


	3. New Desires

Chapter 3: New Desires

(( Welcome back! To all those who have left replies, thank you! They definitely help speed up the process! Please feel free to leave your ideas and thoughts as well! This one is kind of long, but I felt it was needed before I progressed in the story. Happy reading! ))

-Thomas Sharpe-

Thomas grunted some as he flipped over onto his back, the sheets covering his lower half. His breath rigged. Sweat glistening down his bare chest. He could hear Lucille panting next to him. She was coming down from the climax she had managed to reach, releasing all the little details of her plan to seduce Clara into staying in the family. A bright smile resting on the sister's face, but not so much on the brother's.. His chest rose and fell at a constant rate as he looked up at the ceiling. The sex had been more of a release for him then a thing of pleasure as his mind was else where.. It rested down the stairs, second door on the right.. It rested with Clara..

He had to hand it to his sister. The plan was solid. The outside world would be unsuspecting and just happy to carry it on with the idea of a bright new marriage.. But in the inside.. Oh Clara.. How would she take it? No doubt if she tried to run, tried to get out of it.. Lucille would force her into it.. Thomas would no doubt reveal his dark side and keep the youngest at his side.. Keep her right underneath him, not metaphorically.. No she would be his equal in marriage.. But literally she would be right underneath him.. No.. Do not succumb to the darkness. Do not let it win..

Thomas shook his head, pulling off the sheets before getting up. He pulled on his pants, grabbing his shirt and suspenders as he looked to Lucille.

"Where are you going brother?" She asked, voice soft.

"To see Clara," He admitted honestly. No point in trying to hide it from her. She would find out soon enough.

Lucille smiled at him, getting up and slowly coming towards him. She was still naked, but it was nothing he hadn't seen before. She came over to him, pulling him close and kissing him. He jerked back some, but let her kiss him. He just didn't kiss back.

"Take her into town this evening. No doubt we have mail waiting at the post office and I need a few things. I will leave you the list and you may go enjoy alone time with Clara," She softly breathed, lips still hanging on his. This caused Thomas to smile. He finally did kiss her back.

"Thank you Lucille. Depending on the hour we finish, we may stay the night in town, but I shall try to get home before that," He assured her, kissing her cheek one last time before leaving the room in almost a sprint. Still shirtless, he went down to Clara's room. With a smile on his face, he gently knocked.

"Clara? It's me Thomas. May I come in?" He called, listening to the rustling on the other side of the door.

"Yes you may. I am not fully dressed though. Do you know how to tie a corset?" Her soft voice returned, making Thomas chuckled as he entered. He stopped for a moment as he saw her. Her brown hair perfectly wavy.. The ends of the brown silk curled, the front strands of hair braided back behind her to reveal her face.. Her hair flowing gracefully down her back.. She had a white dress on that would most defiantly hug her upper body perfectly once it was tied.. The bottom of the dress in the classic ball gown cut, but still rather slimed to her body. The dress strapless and revealed some cleavage. The necklace her adopted family given her resting at the slight curve her breasts made. The strings of the dress and the strings of the white corset hung down. Thomas felt himself hardening again.. It would be so easy to rip it all off.. Take her now.. But he had to be patient.. And oh he would. The dark side once again stirred inside him.

"Of course I do. Hold still dear," He assured her, setting his shirt and suspenders down. He walked up behind her, rubbing her arms before he moved her hair over her shoulders. As a way to test the water, he pressed a kiss to her neck once it was revealed. She giggled some.

"What was that for Thomas?" She asked, looking back at him.

"Nothing. Turn around and grab onto the bed," Thomas responded, smiling at her. She watched him for a moment more before she turned around and grabbed onto the end board of the bed as he began to properly tie the corset and dress.

"I am going to take a trip into town. Would you care to accompany me?" He asked once it was all finished.

"I would love to come. I've always wanted to see the town," She answered with a smile, turning around to face him.

"Excellent. I shall meet you outside in a moment then. Make sure to grab something for your arms. The ride there might be cold," Thomas told her placing a kiss against her forehead. He watched her for a moment more before he gathered his things and left the room.

After returning to his room and getting dressed like a proper man, he went outside to see his two sisters talking. He had to pause for a moment, watching as Lucille moved a strand of Clara's hair as she told the youngest something. He shook his head, moving aside all ill thoughts as he joined them. Instead of taking to Lucille's side as he typically did, he went to Clara's side and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"And what are you two lovely ladies discussing?" He smiled.

"Nothing of importance. I was just giving Clara the list of things we need. That is all. You two be safe and I expect to see you back home tonight," Lucille seriously said, stepping forward and fixing Clara's hair before kissing Thomas's cheek.

"Mind your manners with her brother. She is not ready for you to try anything," She whispered into his ear before leaving.

Thomas let out a breath, shaking his head before turning to Clara.

"What was that about?" She asked, looking up at him.

He looked at her down, shrugging; "I frankly have no clue. We should take our leave little one if we are to be back before sundown."

She nodded before watching as her brother hoped into the carriage. He then reached down and helped her in. The two sat down next to each other. The eldest placing his arm along the back edge of the open carriage so that it was behind her.. But not considered around her shoulders. The youngest seeing everything, but was right in front of her.. Observant of all things, but the love her brother so clearly had for her.

For the duration of the ride and the trip into town, Clara was everywhere doing everything. She had barely seen the landscape of her new town, and now she was trying to soak in every detail. The ride there, she just watched everything roll by, while her brother watched her. In town, she was like a buzzing bee. She went from thing to the next, but with a grace that made even the men of the town whistle at her. She ignored it, Thomas dismissed it quickly, and the two carried on. The day was filled with laughter and fun. Thomas got what he needed to get done, and Clara just had fun. She got everything Lucille had needed, some stuff from her adopted family, and just spent a few hours alone with Thomas.

However, the sun must set on every day. They were on their way back, Clara's head on Thomas's shoulder as the last rays of the sun began to disappear. They were not going to make it back in time.. Thomas knew that. He had planed for that. Lucille may be upset, but she would get over it. Nothing would happen tonight. They would just spend more time together. The raven haired man took the young brunette's hand into his own, giving it a slight squeeze; however, he paused once he felt the coldness of her skin.

"Clara you are absolutely freezing. Come closer, I shall try to warm you," He insisted, and she did not hesitate. She moved closer to him, leaning close to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I did not realize how cold it became at night here. I should have dressed warmer," She laughed some. He nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Driver. It is late. The horses cannot see in front of their own noses. We should pull into the inn, continue in the morning back home. I do not wish to risk an accident," He called. The driver agreeing as he turned the horses onto the path into the inn.

"But won't Lucille be unsettled by this?" Clara asked, looking up at him.

"Do not mind that. Lucille would rather us be safe and healthy, instead of dragging ourselves into accident and you getting sick from the cold," He assured her, moving away from her as he pulled off his coat. He wrapped it around her shoulders, rubbing her arms some as the carriage stopped.

The siblings made their way inside, getting a room, then settled in for the night. Thomas made a fire as Clara looked over all the plans her brother had gotten for his machine. Her blue eyes carefully running over the pages. The gears in her own mind beginning to work. As her brother finally saw what she was doing, he chuckled and walked up behind her.

"Now why would you care to look over such things when you have letters of your own to read?" He asked, his hot breath in her neck. She jumped a little, looking back at him.

"You scared me brother," She laughed before shaking her head. "Because it is marvelous what you are doing here. I do not know to explain it, but your machine fascinates me. So many little parts working together to do something grander. It is a cliché idea." She looked down for a moment before standing up. She began to walk away, but Thomas caught her hand. He pulled her back to him, taking her hands into his.

"It's not cliché. I never thought of it that way. You fascinate me Clara. Your mind is working in ways that not many do. It's like your dance. Every little muscle in your body.. Working together to create a beautiful piece of art," He smiled, resting his forehead against hers. His hand moved up her arm to her waist, pulling her close. He then began to slowly move about the room.. A waltz with no music.

It was not hard for Clara to fall into step with this. A small laugh leaving her lips as a smile rested on her lips. She had doubts whether this behavior he was expressing was appropriate or not, but then again she had never really seen how a brother and sister should behave towards one another.. It seemed that this behavior was typical, though, as her own sister and brother expressed it towards each other…

"There is no music Thomas. You cannot dance without a tone," She corrected him.

"We do not need music. We are own our own music. The beat of your heart is all the music I need," He softly whispered into her ear, standing still now. He leaned in some, about to take her soft, sweet lips with his.. But he stopped.

He cleared his throat, letting go of her. Patience.. All good things came to those who waited.

"I have some work to do for the night. You should read your letters and get some rest. We will leave at the first light of dawn," He told her. She looked down some before nodding, moving back to the table. She almost seemed rather.. Disappointed by the separation.. A notion that gave Thomas hope for the future.

He watched her for a moment more. A sigh causing him to transition from his feelings back to his work. He sat down at the table, across from her as he went over the blueprints. He had to make sure every detail was correct or else it would not work, and so he did. He went over everything, double checking to make sure that it was correct. He was so focused on his work, he did not notice Clara get up and untie her dress and corset. She took off the corset and the outer layer of the dress, leaving it on the back of the chair. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion as she laid down, closing her eyes and falling into a blissful sleep.

Once Thomas did finally notice she was asleep, his eyes fell heavy with something else.. Not with exhaustion though, but with lust.. He contained himself. He would not take her. He would not force her to do such a thing. She would come on her own if she wanted to. He left the papers where they were, taking off everything save his shirt and pants. Following said actions, he crawled into bed next to her. His arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her against his chest. She was sound asleep.. None of this she would remember.. So he pressed a soft, quick kiss to her lips. Soon she would be his.. That soon could not come soon enough.

"I love you Clara," He whispered, placing another kiss her to lips before he fell asleep, arms wrapped tightly around the love of his life.


	4. Understanding

Chapter 4: Understanding

(( In the start of this chapter, a song is mentioned so I will leave a Youtube link for it. I recommend listening to it as you read the dream. Once the story becomes darker, skip to 1:04 as it matches the mood set by the text. As always, happy reading! watch?v=1ea90L91eZk ))

 **-Clara Parker (Sharpe)-**

Dawn began to break through the window, the soft new rays of the sun falling onto the resting face of the young dancer. She was in the mists of a wonderful dream.. A dream that seemed nothing big at the moment, but in reality the dream held a much bigger meaning. A dream that revealed the truth of her feelings. Those feelings would not be pulled from her core until a later time, but the dream went as so.

 _The chill of snow caused a shiver to roll throughout her body, but the whiteness of the land inspired a sense of innocence throughout her body. A sense of what everyone else saw from her, but an item she could not see in herself. Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake, Op. 20 filled the silent air, causing the howling and whispering sound of the darkness and the wind to be overcome by the song. Her legs did not fail her now as she twirled and leaped through the air. The white ballet dress complimented the snow perfectly, making her almost blind entirely as her skin was pale white. Her hair neatly pulled into a dancer's bun, a glimmering tiara on her head. She leaped through the air once again, her head rolling back some before she landed elegantly and gracefully. She was as fluid as water as she moved through the snow. That was when Thomas came into view. A smile came across ballerina's face as she moved closer to him. He was too dressed in all white. His black hair slicked back as she closed the distance between them. His hands gripped onto her waist, lifting her up as the soft snowflakes fell onto the two of them.. It was a beautiful and sweat moment.. Then everything started to turn black.. The snow almost seemed to turn to fire. The ballerina twirled around to see Lucille. She was shrouded in coldness and darkness… She was wearing a long black dress, her black hair braided back. She looked like a raven. Thomas stepped in front of the dancer concealed in light, protecting her.. But then Lucille drew him in, sucking away the light. The snow almost seeming to turn to fire as Thomas left the darkness, now apart of it.. His clothes all black as even his blue eyes seemed to be black. The ballerina stood strong. Light shimmering off her as the dark male began to stalk towards her. The dancer began to leap away, trying to escape the darkness… But it caught her.. He caught her.. The lightness consumed by the darkness as the ballerina fell limp in his arms…_

Clara woke with a start, sitting straight up. Her breath was hitched as she could feel her skin beginning to heat up. She felt pressure around her stomach and throughout her waist. Panic raced over her as she thought she had truly done something to harm herself.. Looking down she realized an arm was wrapped firmly around her.. Thomas's arm.. She let out a revealed breath, trying to calm herself as he began to stir..

The dream made it clear.. Clara held special feelings for Thomas.. Feelings that a sister should not feel for a brother.. But what did the end mean? What did the visualization of Lucille mean? Was her sister destined to bring her brother to the darkness, causing him to consume the dancer? The dancer who was so clearly Clara?.. So many questions.. So little answers. It was not until Thomas woke, looking at her with concern in his deep blue eyes did she return to reality.

"Clara? My dear, what is wrong?" He asked, stroking her cheek. She looked over at him, chest heaving against her dress. Her breasts barely contained within the neckline of the dress. His eyes began to wander down, but he caught himself and looked back up.

"Nothing.. Just a bad dream. That is all," She assured him with a soft smile. He nodded, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Fret not little one. I shall let no harm come to you," He promised her before getting up. He went into the bathroom, no doubt getting dressed for the day.

Clara let out a breath, looking over to the window. She watched the sun rise up for a moment before pulling herself from the bed. They had spent the night.. Lucille had asked them not.. No doubt this would cause trouble for both siblings. It was for that very reason no time was wasted and haste was given as they returned to the house. Neither said anything on the way back, both too consumed by internal feelings and conflicts to say anything, but there was something in that silence that drew them closer together.. Their hands rested in each others as she was right at his side. Her head on his shoulder as she watched the landscape once again.. Winter was almost there.. Soon the snow would began to fall..

Lucille was waiting in the doorway as they arrived. Her arms crossed her chest. She was wearing that blue dress she always seemed to wear. Thomas sighed as he saw his elder sister. He helped the youngest out of the carriage, placing a kiss on her forehead before he excused himself; however, Lucille stopped him from entering. Clara stood a good ways back.. Watching the two. She was honestly afraid of how Lucille was respond.. Afraid of what she would do, and her fear was not ill placed.

"Clara go be a proper lady and get properly cleaned up for the day. You and I shall be spending the rest of the day together… After I have a few quick words with /our/ brother," Lucille called, her words dripping with venom. She was jealous.. So clearly jealous.. Thomas was moving on from her.. Moving to the newest and shiniest object for him to claim.. Thomas watched Lucille, not taking his eyes from her as they stood just inches away from each other.

Clara did not hesitate or fight this. She did not want to be in the middle of this.. She quickly moved inside, slipping past them. She hurried up to her room. Before she closed the door, she could hear the sound of Lucille yelling and the sound of something crashing.. The two elder siblings no doubt about to break into a rather furious brawl..

The youngest had not mean to cause any trouble.. She didn't even know what she did.. She tried to ignore it all as she drew a bath. She cleansed herself of the sin of her thoughts before changing into a long sleeve golden dress. The sleeves were laced up in red lace so that more of her body could be revealed. The chest part and the bottom of the dress also lined with red. It was a stunning dress, like almost all of her clothing. She let her long brown hair fall into its normal position. She looked so elegant, very much like the proper lady she was.

With now having completed getting dressed, she sat on her bed. She passed the time by coming up with the rather brilliant idea to fix the house. She had the money and then some. She could pay to have people come in and fix all the things that needed fixing, restore the house to it's original beauty. She began to work on the plans for that, drafting lists and all the things she needed some. She would also hire a maid to come every week to keep the house clean. She was in the middle of doing said plans when she heard a knock on the door.

Pausing she looked over to the door. "Come in," She softly called, watching the door open to reveal a rather happy Lucile. It seemed she and Thomas had worked everything out.

"My apologizes for that Clara. Thomas and I had a bit of a disagreement, but it has all been resolved," She assured the youngest, sitting on the edge of the bed as she looked over all the paper Clara had. "You want to fix the house? What a grand idea. I shall not stop you from that."

"Thank you Lucille.. I am glad you and Thomas came to an agreement.. Where has he gone to now?" She asked, not used to visits from her sister.

"He has to work. All his machine parts came in, so he is attending to that. I thought it was time you and I talked. Sister to sister. Woman to woman..," She paused, smiling some. Clara was taken back a little by this, closing her notebook and sorting all of the papers into one spot.

"I would love that.. What are we to talk about?"

"Thomas."

"Thomas? Why him?"

"Oh come now little sister. You know why. It is time I told you the truth.. The whole truth."

Clara furrowed her eyes. "I do not understand."

"Let me start at the beginning.. When you were little, mother died. The police ruled it as an accident, but truth was I killed her. She was trying to separate me and Thomas, and I would not let that happen… She hurt you.. She abused you. She abused you.. She abused Thomas. She was a dangerous woman. She was a threat.. So I killed her for the good of our family.. I wanted to keep you, Thomas, and I all together.. I had no idea they would take you away, and I am so sorry for that. I am glad you found such a nice family and became such a respectful and beautiful woman… Anyways while you were gone, Thomas and I became close. Closer than just brother and sister. You see, he and I are lovers. We pleasure each other in bed, we make each other warm in the coldest nights. We still are, but you see Clara there is nothing wrong with such feelings. For us, all of us, loving each other this way is how we survive.. Things are changing now, and Thomas and I will still be lovers. I will still pleasure him as I hold the experience to do so.. But now.. Now you are here my beautiful little sister, and Thomas.. Well he loves you more than a sister. He wishes for you to be his.. He wishes to pleasure you. He wants you to be his."

Clara moved back some.. This was all a lot to take in.. The murder of her mother.. The fact that Thomas and Lucille had.. sex together.. And now that Thomas wished to take Clara.. The part of her she had been raised with told her this was wrong.. All of this.. That she should just run and not look back.. That she should not take part in any of this. It was a love triangle, within a family? How was that right?.. Another part of her told her that it was right. Oh how was it right.. It was a natural part of life. A part that she was a part of.. The war between the two parts waged, and the later was winning.

"I do not know what to say..," She finally admitted.

"Do not fight it Clara. I know you want to accept it. So accept it. You love Thomas. What is there not to love about him?" Lucille asked with a dark smile as she moved forward, moving Clara's hair back behind her shoulder. The youngest looked back, playing with her hands.

"I have not been with anyone before.. I am not sure how to act.. How do I admit what I am feeling to him? What do I do?"

"Nothing. Let him lead. He has enough experience for the two of you. I shall tell him what you feel. Do not worry. It will all work itself out. You two will be bonded, more so than Thomas and I am. You will be bounded by marriage.

"Marriage?... But he's my brother. The law will not allow me to marry my brother… This is absurd.."

"Your past is unknown to all. To the outside world you are just Thomas's lover. You can save this family. You can save Thomas. You will become his wife. He will pleasure you. You will be happy. I am not asking you. I am telling you because I know it's true. Do you understand?" The eldest snapped. Clara looked down, nodding.. She was to be Thomas's bride.. Her family would be thrilled.. She wasn't sure how she felt about it though.. It would take time for her to get used to the idea…

Clara shifted uncomfortably, keeping her legs close together. The truth hurt, but she was glad she knew it now. Glad that she was not kept in the dark from it all, and slowly she began to understand the purpose behind it all. She would save her family, give them the funds, make her brother happy.. She did love Thomas. It would all be for the best… Lucille killed their mother to protect the other siblings.. She did not like that it had to end murder, and she would not do the same.. But she understood..

She looked to Lucille, smiling some. "I understand.. Shall we tell Thomas now?" She asked. Lucille chuckled, shook her head.

"No. Let him work. Come. Bring your papers. It looks we woman have work to do. I will go cook dinner, and you can continue this downstairs," The eldest prompted. She did not jump straight to planning a wedding as Thomas had specifically said he would like to propose. As apart of the agreement the two had made shortly ago, Lucille had agreed to it. Clara and Thomas would become lovers, but Thomas and Lucille were not done. Every night until the wedding.. Thomas was would spend with Lucille. There would be very restless nights for the two for a while…

Clara nodded, gathering her things and following Lucille downstairs to the kitchen. Lucille did as she said and started to make dinner. The youngest finished up her plans, having it already sent out by the postal man that came that afternoon, before she began to clean everything. She began to actually become less like a sister and more like a wife.. But little did she realize, that dark side of Thomas.. The dark side from the dream… had already been stirred.. Thomas wanted Clara now more than ever.. And he would do whatever it took to take her, but he was no longer willing to wait for it..


	5. Pain

Chapter 5: Pain

(( Forewarning to all: incest and sexual themes, not intercourse yet though, take place in rather elaborated detail in this chapter! Also the point of view does change half way through the chapter. It will be clearly marked though. ))

 **-Lucille Sharpe-**

The Northern wind howled across the land, making the floor boards groan in protest. The house itself seemed to creak and scream out in pain. For those who said buildings were just that.. They were wrong. This house was very much alive. It held the secrets of the past. It breathed. It's windows like eyes. The front door the mouth, consuming all who entered, and the mines.. The heart. The center of all darkness..

A chill came ripping through the kitchen where Lucille and Clara were. Winter was coming, and with winter came the long days and nights were they would be trapped together due to the snow. It could both a blessing and a curse..

The fire that was made for boiling began to waver some due to the wind. Lucille was cooking while Clara had spent most of the day cleaning the entire house, and now it was quite clean considering. There was still a lot of work to be done, but Clara had made notes of it all. Soon enough, everything would be fixed and functional once again. All that was left was Thomas's machine, but both sisters did not fret. Their brother was smart. He surely could figure it out soon enough.

Thomas was still outside, the sun starting to lower in the horizon. He had gotten quite a ways today, a few more parts needed to be added, but they had been ordered and were on their way. He was working away, calling to the others to fix this or that as he straightened and rearranged some things to get a reaction. From the kitchen window, Lucille watched him. Her arms crossed across her chest as she did so. Finally she tore her eyes away from the window, turning and looking at Clara. The youngest sat at the table, her house notes and work already done. Now she looked at letters that had come in from who knows where for her.

Lucille, not liking to be kept in the dark, stepped forward and begin to sort through the letters. Most of the letters was just junk. A few letters from friends and her adopted family. Nothing that made Lucille worry.. Until she saw the letters from the Royal School of Ballet in London… The eldest slowly picked it up. It was already opened. Lucille looked to Clara who was filling something out as she read over the letter.. No.. No.. This wouldn't happen. Lucille could not stand for this.., but Clara could not know her concern or else she would surely go.

"You were accepted to the Royal School of Ballet?" Lucille asked with a calm and clear voice. Clara looked up at her, setting down the pen she was writing with.

"Oh.. Yes I was," She answered, not even aware that Lucille had been reading her letters.

"I did not know you applied."

"I applied on my way here while I was in London. Their application process takes quite a long time, and the mail is rather slow.. But yes I did. I shall be attending next fall."

"You are going to attend? That would mean you would move to London, yes?"

"This is a huge honor as a ballerina Lucille. I would be foolish not to attend. This would be the next move I need for my career. Yes I will move to London, which is not terribly far from here. I shall come visit when I can and during holidays. Do not fret sister."

"I am not. I am thrilled for you Clara. Congratulations," Lucille pulled on a false convincing smile, holding her hand out towards Clara. The younger woman smiled, taking her hand as she stood up only to be pulled into a tight hug. She did not see the dark and calculating face that Lucille made behind her back.

"Thank you Lucille. I am very exited for this opportunity," Clara remarked, pulling away from the hug after a moment.

"I am sure you are. We should go tell Thomas," Lucille suggested, the plan arising in the back of her mind. A plan even Thomas would not even know about as he would most certainly not approve of it… "Go pull on a cloak. It is rather cold outside, and I am sure Thomas would like to show us the improvements on that contraption of his."

Clara laughed some before nodding, walking off as she pulled her black cloak which complimented her dress and made her features stand out that much more. She waited by the door as Lucille joined her, finding no need for a cloak as she was used to the cold. She thrived in the cold.

The two sisters exited the house together, walking closer to the men as they worked. Finley, the keeper of the land, greeted them both with a smile before calling the brother over.

With a very bright smile, Thomas jumped down from the machine before striding over to the two woman. He placed a kiss on Lucille's cheek, who smiled back at him.

"It looks great Thomas," She breathed, holding onto his coat for a moment before he placed a hand onto the small of Clara's back.

"There is still work to do, but we should be there shortly. I just need a few last parts," Thomas breathed.

"How does it work?" Clara asked, looking up at Thomas. He looked down at her before rubbing her back some.

"I shall show you. Come," He began to walk forward before Lucille stopped him.

"Actually Finley can show you. I need to speak to Thomas in private for a moment," Lucille called. The raven haired man gave her look before nodding as he stepped back. Finely nodded as he stepped forward, leading Clara away. Once the two were distracted with the machine and a good enough distance away.. Meaning Clara was out of Thomas's reach, Lucille moved him back some.. After all it was curiosity that killed the cat..

"Clara has an offer to attend a ballet school in London, and she is going to accept it," Lucille explained.

Thomas looked at her before letting out a breath. "Well that most certainly does complicate things.. When would she start?"

"She said next fall."

"We can work with that. By then she should be my wife. I could split my time. Go between the two of you so that either of you does not remain alone for two long," He looked over his shoulder, watching as Clara moved along the side of the machine before he turned and looked back at Lucille.

"You couldn't leave me Thomas.. She can't go. She belongs here. With you.. With us. We need to stick together. Never apart," She breathed, stroking his cheek so that he could not see Clara moving dangerously close to the machine.

"This is a huge opportunity for her. It is her dream. I do not have the heart shatter her dream. As her brother and as her future husband, I will not do so. We can work this out-" He stopped himself when he heard Clara call out.

"Thomas-" She called before a hair raising crack raised through the air.. The sound of a bone breaking.. There was Lucille's plan. If Clara was injured and could not practice, she could not attend the school. It was amazing what pain could do..

Clara was doubled over in pain, balance beginning to waver. Her hair fell in front of her face, blocking the emotion that rested on her features The men instantly turned off the machine upon seeing the young lady this way. No one, save Lucille seeing what had happened.

"Clara!" Thomas called out, running over to her and catching her before her legs gave out. He leaned her back some so that she rested against his chest, "What the bloody hell happened?!" He yelled to the men.

"I'm not sure Sir.. She was just standing there.. Then the next," One of them breathed.

Lucille hurried over as well, a look of worry spread across her face. A false, made up look… She moved the hair away from her sister's face. "Clara? Clara are you alright?" She asked.

"I-It hurts to breath…," She managed to get out, sounding very much out of breath. She was shaking.. The pain was searing through her body, consuming her thoughts.. Thomas held her close, looking at Lucille with a concerned look.

"That couldn't have been..," He stopped himself, kissing the top of Clara's head.

"Her rib most likely yes," Lucille stood up straight, placing hand to Clara's forehead. "She's freezing. Get her inside and into a warm bath. I shall make a fire. We need to proceed with caution with her. Take her to your room."

Thomas nodded, gently picking Clara up bridal style. He took care not to jostle her as he did so before he carried her up to his room. He was filled to the brim with concern.. This was his fault.. He should have kept a better eye on her.. His heart dropped in chest… Lucille, on the other hand, was filled to the brim with satisfaction. Not only would that bring the two closer together, but it would keep Clara here. Yet again, another plan successfully carried out..

 **-Thomas Sharpe-**

Thomas refused to let his eyes leave Clara for longer than five seconds. He would look up every now and then to look to see where he was going, but then he would look down at her and make sure that she was okay.. Those soft blue eyes were dull and filled with pain.. The sparkle of tears danced in her eyes.

"Oh my dear.. Dear Clara.. I am so sorry my love..," He softly breathed, entering his room. He laid her down on the bed, tears filling his eyes as he saw how hard it was for her to breath.. She was still shaking. "I am going to take off your corset and undress you so that you can bathe.. Is that okay?" He asked her.

She nodded, swallowing deeply. "Yes.. That is okay.. C-could you possibly join me.. in the bath?.. I don't want to be alone right now..," She asked. Thomas nodded, stroking her cheek.

"Of course beautiful. Now let's get you out of this tight dress. It may hurt some, but I shall my best to avoid that," He told her, just looking straight into her eyes for a moment before helping her to sit up. She let out a small noise of pain as she did so. "I am so so sorry Clara.. This shouldn't have happened.."

"It's not your fault Thomas.. I was too close.. I should have known better," She managed to get out as he untied the back of her dress then proceeded to take off the corset. As he was doing so, Lucille walking in with firewood. She made a fire before leaving for a moment. She came back and laid a tray on the bedside table. On the tray was a bowl soup, a bottle of medicine, and a glass of water. She stopped, watching Thomas trying to figure out the working of the expensive dress. He was not used to so many strings..

"For goodness shakes Thomas you are going to hurt her more. Let me do this. Go get me a brush and some clips," She shooed her brother off before taking over, helping Clara out of the dress so that she was only in her undergarments.

"It will be okay Clara. Lucille and I will get you healed up," Thomas assured her as he handed Lucille the items she asked for. She proceeded to pull Clara's hair back into a neat bun.

"There we are. The bath is already drawn, so I shall leave you to it. Thomas please make sure Clara takes the medicine and eats something. I will be downstairs trying to see what happened with the workers. Come retrieve me if something goes wrong," Lucille told them, giving Thomas a meaningful look before turning and leaving the room with a smirk on her face.

Thomas sighed as he watched her go before looking to the frail Clara.. Her body was perfect.. Her stomach tightly toned. A nice gap between her strong legs. Her arms soft, skin smooth.. Her breast perfectly plump.. The dig in between her legs inviting him in.. She was beautiful.. It was hard for Thomas to contain himself.. He could feel the bulge rising once again, but the sensations were erased when he saw the bruising on her chest..

Clara saw him look, with a blush she covered her chest and kept her legs closed tightly.

"I did not mean to make you uncomfortable Clara. I can have Lucille do this if you prefer..," He breathed, taking a step back for a moment.

"No.. I want you..," She answered, looking up at him. She moved her arms away and gave him a weak smile. Thomas watched her with sad eyes before he came over to her. He picked her up again, taking her to the bathroom.

He laid her down into the water, watching as she let out a breath of relief. She closed her eyes, letting her head roll back as the steam made her aching lungs feel so much better. The warmth removing the chill that rocked her bones. Standing there for a while before finally Thomas undressed. He stopped, standing there in his boxers as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

She bit her lip some.. He was so perfectly sculpted.. Like he was made of marble. The perfect curves of his muscles across his broad chest.. He was beautiful to her as she was beautiful to him. The perfect match. She closed her eyes once again, just relaxing as he took off the last remaining piece of clothing before joining her in the water. He slide in behind her, gently pulling her closer to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. The warmth of his skin and the water provided her with much relief.. Even with the discomfort of his hard member pressed against her back.

The two sat in the water for quite some time. Thomas would move the water about and washed off her back, shoulders, arms, chest, and neck to provide her with warmth. Eventually he began to kiss along her shoulder blades before placing soft kisses on her neck until the water became cold. He sighed once he felt the lost of warmth.

"We should get out," He breathed against her skin.

"I don't want to move," she admitted. "I don't want to leave your arms Thomas.."

He chuckled, kissing her cheek. "You won't have to do either," He assured her before getting out. He dried off and pulled on just his boxers, trousers, and large white shirt. He then grabbed a towel and picked her up out of the water as he dried her off.

Leaving her wrapped in the towel, he took her back to his room. Thomas laid her down on the bed before kissing her forehead. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you Thomas.. Could you please hand me my undergarments?" She asked.

"Of course. Anything for you," He answered before handing her what she asked. She pulled on her panties and bra. "Here you can use one of my shirts for the night. It's loser than any of your dresses."

"Your shirt will most likely look like a dress on me," She joked, making him chuckle as he took out a shirt out and held get it on her.

"Indeed it does look like a dress," He confirmed, kissing her cheek before she did all the things Lucille had asked Thomas to make her do earlier. She then laid back, Thomas laying next to her.

She rested her head on his chest as he left one arm wrapped around her. It still hurt to breathe, but the distraction most certainly helped.

"Thomas I have something to confess..," She looked up at him as he looked down at her, stroking her cheek.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"I love you."

He chuckled. "I love you too Clara."

"No.. Not like that. Not like my brother.. More than that Thomas…"

He stopped, cupping her cheek. His heart was pounding in his chest from the excitement… She loved him back.. She could be his now.. "I know Clara.. I feel the same. You are by far the most beautiful, kind, intelligent, honesty woman I have ever meet. I very much love you," He told her before leaning in and taking her lips with his. The kiss was soft and short as she did not have the breath to make it long. "Now you should rest. Your body needs to heal," Thomas told her before she smiled, kissing his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder as she drifted asleep..

To the unaware lovers, Lucille was watching through the crack in the door. A dark look on her face… Oh this was battle now.. Clara was beginning to take him from her..


	6. Realization

Chapter 6: Realization

(( Incest/ Sexual content begins right off the bat here, and most likely will continue on through the end of the story. Y'all have been warned! Super long chapter to make up for how long I've been gone! I will try to upload more often! ))

 **-Thomas Sharpe-**

His hand ran across her silky, flawless skin. His fingertips taking care to drape over every curve and bump of her body. His hands tucked under the large shirt she wore, his shirt to be exact. The hardness of her toned stomach lead his hands up to her breasts. Her perfectly round breasts that fit right into his hand, like they were made for him. Cupping them gently, he slowly grinded up against her back to place a kiss on the back of her exposed neck. There was no need to be modest or hasty here. She was his, as he was hers. Her body was his, but not yet had Thomas taken her. Soon, though, he would. He could not delay any further. She was far too alluring, and his dark side had been far too stirred to allow the lack of pure embrace to continue.

It had been almost two months since Clara and Thomas had professed their love for each other, and quite a lot had happened in the short period of time. The two younger siblings were now deeply into a heated and loving relationship. They had began to show their affection in public, and no one dared question it as Clara did not resemble the other two Sharpe siblings, but a darkness loomed over this love story. As Clara and Thomas became more public, Lucile's hatred and darkness began to grow. Thomas was growing away from her, growing right into Clara's arms. It did not matter who Clara was, sister or not, Lucille would not stand for this. Not one bit. If things progressed at the way they were going, Clara would have to go.. But perhaps it could be different… Darkness stirred in the air, consuming all in the house.. All save that peaceful ballerina…

Winter had settled across the land. A new found chill filling the air, and no fire or blanket could keep out the cold; however, Clara and Thomas had no problem keeping warm. It was dawn. The faint light began to break across the clouded sky, causing a few soft rays of light to fall onto the sleeping Clara . Her brown hair sprawled across the pillow. Her breaths even and soft as Thomas began to kiss along the back of her shoulder blades.

He had been awake for some time now, but he had lost the motivation to leave his lover's warm side. The machine was all but done, save a few parts. The house was undergoing many renovations, one of those being the roof, but at last, the snow made everything pause for a while. So why get up and brace the cold when all he needed was right there?

Thomas sat up some, kissing her cheek before he pulled her closer. She was like a doll, so fragile and beautiful. Her ribs were still not fully healed, hindering her dance quite a bit, so the brother took care as he laid her head across his lap as he sat up, but with a sudden entrance, Lucille entered the room. She paused once she saw the two. Flashing a false smile, she closed the door softly before quietly moving over to the bed. As she sat on the corner of the bed, Thomas flashed her a genuine smile. He was still very much unaware that Lucille was planning the demise of his bride.

"Good morning sister," Thomas greeted, stroking the still silent Clara's hair.

"Morning brother. How is our little bird?" Lucille asked, gesturing to Clara.

"Sound asleep. I am afraid I may have had some part in that. I did keep her up rather late last night," He softly chuckled.

"Oh? Did you two have intercourse finally?" She asked, hands balling into fists.

"Sadly no.. She is far too innocent and fragile. I cannot force myself on her, and I do not wish to spoke the little one. I shall wait for her to come on her own terms."

"But surely brother you are aroused, are you not? To have her half naked at your side? You know my Thomas I am still here to satisfy you," Lucille breathed, stalking closer to him. She rested her hand on his thigh, only inches away from Clara's head.

"Oh yes my dear sister. I know," He leaned forward, taking her lips with his. "I would very much appreciate that. Perhaps tonight? I fear I cannot hold back the darkness that plagues me for long."

"Then don't," She smiled upon kissing him back. She ran her fingers through his hair, fixing it some. "It is dawn though, and your bride is required in other places than just your arms." Thomas chuckled some, nodding as he looked down at Clara.

"That is true. I shall get her off to her morning practice. Than perhaps you and I may spend the day together?" He asked, blue eyes almost pleading his sister to say yes.

Thomas still loved Lucille more than a brother should, and he always would. It just Clara held more of his heart. The ballerina was the love of his life. The only he would marry, bare children with. Lucille was family. She was his first love, a love he could never forget, and it was for that reason he would continue to repay her for all that she had offered him.

"I would very much like that," Lucille happily responded. For a moment, she forgot about her attempt to soil Clara. This was how it should be. Thomas was to love both woman equally. "I shall leave you two alone. One she is tucked away in the studio, come find me. We should treed carefully. She is just now accepting your relationship, we should not spoke her with ours as well."

Thomas nodded before responding, "Agreed. Last thing I would wish is to overwhelm her. She already has so much to take in.. I will wake her and make sure she is safe in the studio. I shall see you soon."

With that, Lucille gave Thomas one last kiss on the cheek before exiting the room. Upon waiting a little bit to make sure that Lucille's footsteps had completely disappeared, Thomas leaned down and kissed the tip of Clara's nose.

"Mhm good morning my love," He softly breathed, rubbing her sides.

Slowly Clara began to stir, she stretched out a little before her blue eyes followed suit. Lazily looking up him, she yawned a little.

"Well hello there," She greeted with a small laugh. He chuckled, helping her to sit up so that she was resting against his side.

"Hello beautiful. How was your slumber?" Thomas asked.

"Peaceful. It is quite reassuring to know you are at my side throughout the night," She answered, leaning over to soft kiss his cheek. Unlike Lucile, Clara did not kiss with lust. She kissed with love and kindness, and it was for that reason, Thomas craved her touch so much.

"And you beyond return the calmness my dear," He assured her as she got up. His hand holding hers until she was no longer in reach. "Where are you going my precious? Come back. There is no rush to brace the cold."

"As tempting as that is Thomas, I mustn't. It is unbecoming of a lady to sleep into the glorious hours of the day without being indecent or ill. I do to wish to get a full day of practice in as well," She commented, wrapping her arms around herself as the cold air washed over her.

"I could always make you indecent," He chuckled with a wink before getting up and wrapping his coat around her. He pulled her into his arms. "Are you sure that is wise to practice so intensely once again? Your lungs have still not healed. Perhaps you should go see a doctor before returning to your dance."

" I've already missed enough practice Thomas," Clara breathed, looking back at him over her shoulder. "It has always been my dream to be a Royal ballerina, and I am so close to reaching that dream. If I stop practicing now, that dream will be shattered, and all that hard work would have been for nothing."

Letting out a sigh, Thomas looked deeply into her starlight eyes. He wasn't thrilled at the idea, afraid that she might hurt herself again, but he would not the one to keep her from her dream. "Just promise you will be careful. Do not push yourself too much my love."

She smiled, placing a quick and soft kiss on his lips. "I promise my love. Will you help tie me into my dress?" She asked.

Thomas chuckled as he nodded, picking up the white and gold tutu. Watching with half lidded eyes, he observed as she undressed. Her slender body. The strength in her shoulder blades. The grace in her arms. The delicate curves of her hips, dipping into between her perfectly sculpted legs. The perfect arch of her back that fell right into her glorious, tone butt. He had to fight the urge to reach out and take the plumpness in his hands. Not now. He would not force her.. Clearing his throat, he looked away as she pulled on her bra, underwear, and spandex. Without saying a word, Thomas helped her tie on her corset and tutu. He then proceeded to help her pull her hair into a bun, a talent he had learned after all his time with her. Once she was finally done, he placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"I promise I will come see you soon, and if you will have me, I would be honored to learn the duet part to your song," He breathed into her warm skin. Spinning her around, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Taking her lips by storm, he bid her farewell. "Until then, I shall miss the embrace of your beauty. Go dance your heart out love."

"It would be my pleasure. See you shortly Thomas," Clara smiled before walking off. He waited until she was gone to ready himself for the day. Feeling his member grow larger and larger in his pants, he let out a heavy sigh.. This was coming too much to bare. It had been almost two months since Clara had returned to them.. Two months without her being married to him. It was far too long, but when was the right time to propose to her? When could he do so without upsetting Lucille? That was the question of the hour.

Buttoning the last button on his coat, Thomas left his room and ventured around to find his eldest sister. Eventually he found her in the attic. The room the two of them had been locked away in for so long.. A room that was dilapidating, cold, and messy, but a room that often found itself filled with the warmth of love. Wearing a white night gown, Lucille turned around. Her long black hair fell down her back, illuminating her features. It would see she had still yet to get dressed for the day or she had purposefully done this.. A smile came across her features as she rose from the chair in front of the vanity.

"Thomas-" She was cut off as he took her lips with his. Upon kissing him back, Lucille let out a laugh against his lips. "Whatever was that for brother?"

"Can I not be excited to see you?" He asked.

"Well that is not a question I shall oppose to," Lucille grinned, stealing another kiss. "What would you wish to do with our day together my dear brother?"

"Nothing. Let us just spend it in each other's company. It is about time you and I just spent some time together."

"I could not agree more," Lucille agree, pushing at his coat some. "But tell me brother.. Has our little sister been treating you right? Has she been satisfying you?

"Lucille you know I am the first man she has ever been with. She cannot be rushed," He slightly scolded her.

"I know. I know, but I do not wish to see your.. Potential go to waste," Slowly she pulled off his coat. His vest was soon unbuttoned as well. "What better way for us to enjoy each other's company then by embracing each other's company?"

His breath hitched. He was not that aroused when he walked into the room. In fact, he was quite calm, but then she had stirred him.. Stirred what he had been trying to keep dormant for so long. Without a moment to lose, Thomas shoved her back to the bed. The darkness in both of them stirring as they glared at each other. Lucille sit up, holding her hand out Thomas. Slowly, he took it and sat next to her. There was no need to rush this. They would take their time. He pushed the neckline of her dress down, revealing her left breast and shoulder. He began to claim the skin. His sister undid his belt, slowly unzipping his pants.

With nothing in her way now, Lucille moved his pants just a little. With his aroused member fully exposed, she took it in her hand. His breath caught in his throat as she did so. Her hand began to move up and down, pumping his shaft as he nibbled at the skin on her shoulder. Her pace grew as did his breathing. The sound was like music to her ears. A hum left her lips as she began even faster. Thomas now panting. His mind was in a whirl. Everything left him. All he could think of was the pleasure.

"This is how it should be Thomas," Lucille finally said. All he did was grunt a little. "Clara is too young. She cannot do for you what I can. We should be the ones to marry. I can bare your children." Thomas's lips did not leave her skin. He started to move down towards her breast. Lucille was now pounding his member with every movement of her hand. Rolling her head back, her walls came down as his lips came around her nipple. the soft skin growing hard.

"I know you love me Thomas. This much is clear in your actions. Forget her. Return to me… Take her to satisfy her urges, then let me drain her of blood. Let me do what I long to do. The only family we need is the two of us.. Clara need not be here."

"…What?" Thomas was now staring up at her. His eyes burning into hers. Lucille's hand stopped.

"It is nothing Thomas. Forget I said anything," She assured him.

"You long to kill our sister? The innocent one who has done nothing to you? The love of my life?" Anger began to brew in his tone.

"The love of your life? You are mistaken. That is me dear brother."

"No. I am not mistaken. I love Clara far more than I will ever love you as she does not manipulate those she loves for her own gain. She does not murder in cold blood."

"Calm yourself Thomas. Cannot you not see that I am trying to keep our family together?"

"Together?! How will murdering our sister keep us together?!" He yelled, moving away from her. Her hand falling from his pants. He now towered over her.

"If she is dead, she cannot break your heat! I am protecting you! Everything I have done is for you! I have caused her injuries to prevent her from dancing! I am trying to help you! Can you not see how much I love you?" She asked, desperation in her tone as she stood up. She gripped onto his shirt.

"You.. you caused that accident?" He asked in bewilderment. "You hurt her?.. How could you?"

"How could I-"

"No. I do not wish to hear more. I am finished with you Lucille. You can leave. Gather your things and go. I do not know who you are anymore," His tone was cold and unforgiving. His eyes bore into hers with great judgment.

"But where will I go? This is all I have ever known..," Her voice cracked. Tears forming in her blue eyes.

"I will ensure that you are taken care of. I will find you a husband to accompany you. But you will not set foot near Clara or I. This is the end of our relationship." And just like that sadness brewed into anger. Hate formed in Lucille's eyes as she shoved Thomas back.

"YOU CANNOT SHIP ME AWAY LIKE I AM NOTHING! I HAVE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING! I MADE YOU! I BROUGHT YOU CLARA! AND NOW… Oh and now dear brother.. This is the part where I take her from you," In a mad whirl of speed, she turned. Taking a knife on her way out, Lucille began to stalk towards the studio. The intent of blood filled her mind…

(To be continued)


End file.
